A Moon of Blood
A Moon of Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-sixth case of the game. It is the twenty-sixth case of Rosenoque and also the sixth and final case in Gaulstone. Plot After detective Major Lucas fled the station due to the cult leader's threatening note, Chief Ernest sent Leigh and the player out to search for him before the cult leader could make a massacre like they foretold. However near the Gaulstone Woods, the detectives heard a horrible scream. When they went into the forest, they soon discovered the mauled body of Major’s mother, Marie Redmoon-Bilodeau. Ethan's careful autopsy revealed that Marie was mauled to death by a wolf. The detectives then interrogated Francisco Redmoon despite his restraining order. Francisco told them that Marie had went to the cemetery to visit her parents grave. There they added Marie's son Diego Redmoon and Major's friend Anthony Wolf to the roster of suspects. Soon after, Diego came to the station where he told the detectives he would catch Marie's killer before them, making the detectives go to investigate the Redmoon household. There, the detectives found two bloodstained wolves that belonged to Major, making him a suspect in his mother's murder. They also added Joshua Blade and Darina Lombardi to the list of suspects after finding their connections to the Redmoon family. They also found out that Anthony had an argument with the Redmoon family only a day prior. They also found Marie's diary that noted her disappointment in Diego's cause of chaos he brought with the furries and her disapproval in Francisco's overprotectiveness of her. The player and Leigh then looked over the case again at the station when Major came up to them, holding a gun to his head and saying that his life was unfair and that he couldn’t continue living like that. After Summer and Jordan succeeded to calm the fellow detective, as he said that he felt guilty over his mother’s murder. Back in the Redmoon household, they found out Joshua lied as they found out that he gave Marie a expensive pendant for having babysat him in the past. Furthermore, they found out Darina received a lot of money from the victim telling her to run away from Gaulstone because of her previous interests. After gaining a list of suspects, motives and evidence, the detectives finally incriminated the killer to be Marie's husband and her sons' father, Francisco Redmoon. Francisco first tried to deny the evidence saying that he would never kill his wife as he wanted to protect his family, but he then snapped when he accused of having hurt his sons. He explained that both of his boys were traitors and said that they ruined all of the work he did to make them well known people. He then admitted to being the cult leader since he took the leadership from the previous one that took his son in ten years ago. He said that his wife and kids were only a cover to hide the horrors he had done. When Marie found out about his relation with the cult and the fact that she would contact Major about it, he decided to make sure she wouldn’t do anything by angering the wolf cubs with a taser and sending them on Marie. He then screamed that they had stopped him from killing his sons as well. Leigh, disgusted by his heartlessness, quickly handcuffed him and sent him to his trial where Judge Brighton sentenced him to life in solitary confinement for the murder of his own wife, the possible murder of other people and being the leader of a criminal cult. After the trial, the player and Adelina Delora went to check on Major while he was in custody with his pets which Chief Ernest let him have to comfort. When the duo asked him if he needed anything, Lucas mused over the events of the case and then said that while he looked for his family, he left a gift behind in the forest. There the player found a wolf plush in a pile of dirt and rocks. Attached to the plush, a note read, "To my brave little police cubby" signed from Marie. They then talked to Diego about getting him a vacation, they soon found some tickets to Quebec. When they presented with the plush and the tickets, Major smiled and thanked his teammates and apologized for everything they had to go through because of him and his family. Summer then hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Meanwhile, Jacob and the player went to interrogate Francisco about the cult's activities. He didn't tell them anything, so the team was obligated to go back to Major’s house where they found a envelope containing poison and money to an address. After analyzing the envelope, Jordan said that he tracked the address to the city's prison known as Sandalone Prison in the northeast corner of Rosenoque. He also said that he noticed that there was connections to the cult members in the prison as they all died under unknown causes, proving that Francisco had a person there, taking out traitors to the cult. Later, Chief Ernest told the team that Major would be taking some time off his job to spend time with his brother and his siblings-in-law. Furthermore, he explained that because of the suspicious activities in the prison, the team would move to Sandalone Gorge and Major would join them later when he felt better. Summary Victim *'Marie Redmoon-Bilodeau' (found mauled to death in the forest) Murder Weapon *'Wolf Cubs' Killer *'Francisco Redmoon' Suspects Profile *The suspect is in contact with wolves *The suspect speaks French *The suspect eats chili pepper Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect has a hat Profile *The suspect is in contact with wolves *The suspect speaks French *The suspect eats chili pepper Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect is in contact with wolves *The suspect speaks French *The suspect eats chili pepper Appearance *The suspect has a hat Profile *The suspect is in contact with wolves *The suspect speaks French *The suspect eats chili pepper Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect is in contact with wolves *The suspect speaks French Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect has a hat Profile *The suspect speaks French *The suspect eats chili pepper Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect has a hat Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with wolves. *The killer speaks French. *The killer eats chili pepper. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer has a hat. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Gaulstone Forest. (Clues: Victim's Body, Box) *Examine Box. (Result: Jewelry to Victim; New Suspect: Francisco Redmoon) *Talk to Francisco Redmoon about his wife's murder. (New Crime Scene: Lonely Cemetery) *Investigate Lonely Cemetery. (Clues: Pendant, Faded Paper, Shrine) *Examine Pendant. (Result: Diego's Engraving; New Suspect: Diego Redmoon) *Interrogate Diego Redmoon about his mother's murder. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Party Food Arrangements; New Suspect: Anthony Wolf) *Talk to Anthony Wolf about his party arrangements with the victim. *Examine Shrine. (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Message to Victim) *Analyze Message of Victim. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks French) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with wolves) *Go to Chapter 2. Chapter 2 *Investigate Redmoon Household. (Clues: Bloody Wolves, Torn Paper, Camera) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Note to Victim; New Suspect: Joshua Blade) *Talk to Joshua Blade about how he knew the victim. (Attribute: Joshua speaks French) *Examine Camera. (Result: Recording of Argument; Attribute: Anthony speaks French) *Talk to Anthony Wolf about his argument with the Redmoons. (Attribute: Anthony is in contact with wolves) *Analyze Wolves. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Wolf Cubs; Attribute: The killer eats chili pepper; New Suspect: Major Lucas) *Talk to Major about his mother's murder. (Attribute: Major is in contact with wolves and speaks French; Diego is in contact with wolves, Francisco is in contact with wolves; New Crime Scene: Tree Roots) *Investigate Tree Roots. (Clues: Locked Diary, Snapped Necklace) *Examine Snapped Necklace. (Result: Darina's Name; New Suspect: Darina Lombardi) *Talk to Darina about the murder. (Attribute: Darina eats chili pepper, Anthony eats chili pepper, Diego eats chili pepper) *Examine Locked Diary. (Result: Victim's Diary) *Analyze Marie's Diary. (12:00:00) *Talk to Diego about his mother's disappointment in him. (Attribute: Diego speaks French) *Talk to Francisco about his overprotectiveness of his wife. (Attribute: Francisco eats chili pepper and speaks French) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Major about his guilt over not being able to protect his mother. (New Crime Scene: Living Room) *Investigate Living Room. (Result: Pile of Cushions, Locked Box) *Examine Pile of Cushions. (Result: Pendant's Note) *Examine Pendant's Note. (Result: Joshua's Message) *Talk to Joshua about the pendant. (Attribute: Joshua is in contact with wolves and eats chili pepper) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box Unlocked) *Analyze Box of Money. (09:00:00) *Talk to Darina Lombardi about the money. (Attribute: Darina speaks French) *Investigate Weeping Angel Statue. (Clues: Marie's Locket, Branches) *Examine Marie's Locket. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Branches. (Result: Taser) *Examine Taser. (Result: Woolen Fuzz) *Analyze Woolen Fuzz. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a hat) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Shadows of the Mind (6/6). (No stars) Shadows of the Mind (6/6) *Check on Major Lucas to see how he's doing. *Investigate Gaulstone Forest. (Clue: Dirt and Rocks) *Examine Dirt and Rocks. (Result: Wolf Plush) *Talk to Diego Redmoon about getting Major a vacation. (Result: Burger) *Investigate Cemetery. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Brochure) *Analyze Brochure. (06:00:00) *Take the plush and tickets to Major. (Reward: Redmoon Crest Badge) *Talk to Francisco Redmoon about the cult's movements. *Investigate Redmoon Household. (Clue: Envelope) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Address) *Analyze Envelope. (09:00:00) *Talk to Francisco Redmoon about the bribes to have people die in prison. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name could refer to the “blood moon” lunar eclipse that happens about twice a year. **It is also a pun about the victim's family name being Redmoon, similar to a blood moon. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Gaulstone Category:Featured Cases